Under The Mistletoe
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me so. HP/DM


**Under The Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or the song.

* * *

><p><em>It's the most beautiful time of the year<em>

_Lights fill the street spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

It was Christmas time again at Hogwarts. Snow covered the grounds in a white diamond blanket, lights were strung up everywhere inside the castle, and the Great Hall once again played host to twelve magnificent Christmas trees; twinkling and topped with live fairies.

All throughout the castle everyone was excited for the holidays, and at any given time students could be seen engaged in snowball fights, or building snowmen outside, or sitting with friends by the warmth of their common room fire, sipping hot chocolate and laughing, caught up in the joy of the season.

Draco Malfoy however, was not. He was far too preoccupied with the mistletoe strung up around the school, and how he could get a certain emerald eyed, raven haired boy underneath it…

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Draco wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but somewhere along the line, between the fighting and animosity between him and Harry Potter, he had fallen completely and irrevocably, head over heels for his school rival.

He supposed the war could have had something to do with it. It had been two years since the fall of Voldemort, and in that time the school had been rebuilt and the seventh years had been invited back to complete their final year of school.

Upon returning back, after everything that had happened, it has seemed almost silly to continue with such a childish rivalry, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had finally put their differences aside, and reached an understanding.

They weren't exactly friends, but they no longer wished to see the other trampled by hippogriffs, or attacked by Hagrid's godforsaken Blast Ended Skrewts.

And now, not only did Draco no longer wish eternal misery on the Gryffindor, but those green eyes, those soft black locks, how it would feel to run his fingers through them as he kissed those soft full lips… was all he could think about. That, and how to get the beautiful boy underneath the mistletoe that holiday season.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chillin' with my folks I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Under any other circumstances, Draco would have returned to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holidays to spend Christmas with his parents. They had grown remarkably close after the war, finally becoming a real family, rather than strangers who just happened to be related and live in the same house. But not this year.

No, Draco had chosen to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas. The reason? Harry Potter was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Draco was surprised by this. He had expected Harry to go spend the holidays with Weasley and Granger at The Burrow, but he had not. In fact, Weasley and Granger had remained behind as well for the Christmas season.

So, Draco had signed up to stay as well. After all, how would he get the adorable green eyed savior under the mistletoe if he was at Malfoy Manor? And he _was_ going to get that boy under the mistletoe.

_Word on the street, Santa's coming tonight_

_Reindeer flying in the sky so high_

_I should be making a list I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

And now, Draco was beginning to panic. It was Christmas Eve, and he still had not caught Harry underneath any mistletoe. This could be his last chance to finally get what he had come to realized he had wanted ever since he was old enough to have any kind of romantic feelings interest in anyone… a kiss from Harry Potter.

Draco had not even bothered to make a Christmas list to send to his parents. He had felt no need. There was only one thing he wanted that Christmas, and even his parents with all their money and wealth could not give it to him. He wanted Harry Potter underneath the mistletoe.

_Oh love, wise men followed the star_

_The way I followed my heart_

_And it led me to a miracle_

_Oh love, don't you buy me nothing_

'_Cause I am feeling one thing_

_Your lips, on my lips…_

_That's a very merry Christmas_

Draco sighed as he rested his forehead against the window. It was not 11:45 at night on Christmas Eve, and he had not managed to get Harry Potter underneath the mistletoe. Draco felt miserable.

He stared out the astronomy tower window out at the grounds. They looked beautiful, covered in a blanket of snow that sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight, as Christmas lights twinkled on the trees.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to watch as it began to snow gently. Big fluffy snowflakes drifted past the window and Draco let out a soft sigh. So caught up was he in his own misery he didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs or the door creak open, so he jumped when a soft voice broke the silence.

"Malfoy? What are you doing up here?"

Draco whipped his head around, and standing there in the doorway, was none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Potter! You scared me!" He gasped, as he felt his cheeks redden. He was not use to being caught off guard.

"Sorry." Said Harry, looking a little sheepish himself. "I wasn't expecting anybody to be up here." He looked at Draco curiously. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

Draco turned his head back towards the window and gazed back out across the grounds and shrugged slightly. "Couldn't sleep I guess." He whispered barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Oh," answered Harry. "Well… mind if I join you?" Draco looked back at the Gryffindor in surprise.

"Oh, um… No, not at all." He replied, and he felt his face flush red again at his response. He definitely wasn't use to being so uncomposed, and it was unsettling. Very un-Malfoyish.

But all thoughts off that vanished as the raven haired boy came over and sat across from Draco on the window sill. Embarrassed, Draco looked back out the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Harry's soft voice broke through the night.

"It's so strange, isn't it?"

"Hmm?" Draco turned to look at the boy across from him in confusion. "What is?" he asked.

"Being back here." Whispered Harry, still staring out the window. It was then that Draco noticed Harry's face. The sad, far-off look in his eyes, and Draco knew he must be thinking about the war. About all the lives lost, and about Dumbledore, and Draco felt his face flush again, but in shame this time.

"Potter," he began. "I- I just want you to know… I'm sorry. About everything." He finished softly.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked in confusion. "You didn't do anything. None of it was your fault. It was all Voldemort." Harry reached out and placed a soft hand on Draco's arm. "It wasn't your fault." Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes and knew that all was forgiven. He nodded.

"Thanks… Harry." Harry looked surprised for a moment at the use of his name, but his face quickly broke out into a warm smile. Draco gave a small smile in return. They stared at each other for a moment, and Draco began to feel a soft blush creeping up his neck and spreading to his cheeks, and he cursed his pale skin.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the street spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

It was then that the deep clanging of the tower bell signaling midnight broke through the silence, causing them both to jump and quickly look away, flustered.

"Um, I guess I should go. Try and get some sleep." Mumbled Draco, as he rose from his place on the window sill. Was that disappointment that flashed across Harry's face? "Goodnight Harry." He said, as he turned toward the door.

"Draco, wait." Draco turned back, and looked at Harry questioningly. He saw Harry give a small, sly smile and nod to something over Draco's head pointedly. Draco looked up and saw, hanging from the ceiling directly above him, a small sprig of mistletoe. He felt his face heat up immediately as his Christmas goal popped into his mind.

"Ah…" he said, embarrassed as he looked back down and nearly had a heart attack when he found that Harry was mere inches from him. And then his mind almost imploded in on itself as he saw Harry close his eyes and begin to move his face towards Draco's. And then, all of Draco's dreams came true as he felt his eyes flutter closed, and finally, Harry's lips met his, in a gentle kiss.

Time seemed to stop as one of Harry's arms came up to wrap around Draco's waist pulling him closer, and his hand came up to cup Draco's cheek, and his thumb began to stroke softly along his jaw. Draco answered by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as their lips moved together, soft and sweet. Not rushed, but slow and intimate.

When they finally broke apart, Draco still had a light flush of pink across his face, and Harry's lips were red and swollen. Draco didn't want to open his eyes, afraid that when he did all this would have been a dream. But when he finally did, Harry was still there, standing in front of him, his arm still around Draco's waist, a smile on his lips.

"What…?" Draco gasped in astonishment. Harry chuckled and continued to stroke his thumb along Draco's jaw.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so_

_Oh oh oh oh_

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm… Well I hope you all enjoyed this, despite the song being Justin Beiber. But, if you follow this link here: .com/watch?v=zqyXEelL4-c you will find the Beiber-free version that I listened to while writing this story. :D Merry Christmas all! And as always, please review!


End file.
